Sobre Conversas Bêbadas com Dean lll
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Dean... Você quer me tocar ? – perguntou, desabotoando a camisa social, olhando para ele com os olhos incrivelmente azuis.' - Última parte.


**Sobre Conversas Bêbadas com Dean lll**

_Dean... Isso precisa acabar! – disse de repente.

Apareceu na frente do loiro que arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se com a torta de maçã, o caçador conseguiu finalmente se recompor depois de receber alguns tapinhas nas costas, dados pelo anjo.

_C-Como é? – e piscou algumas vezes antes de emendar. – Está falando do quê, Cas?

O anjo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando que o loiro, por mágica, soubesse do que ele estava falando, mas isso não aconteceu e ele girou os olhos, num ato totalmente humano, antes de explicar melhor.

_Aquele dia, em que você me beijou... – e avermelhou, sentindo os lábios formigarem. – Bem, você... Você disse que não estava bêbado, mas... E-eu não sei, eu só...

_Eu te beijei porque queria te beijar, Cas. – disse chegando mais perto, fazendo o anjo se afastar e bater as costas na estante de livros de Bobby. – Porque já faz tempo que tenho esses sentimentos por você.

_S-Senti-mentos? – e engoliu em seco, uma vontade louca de agarrar-se a ele.

_É, Cas. – e passou os dedos na face do anjo, vendo os olhos azuis semicerrarem. – Sentimentos muito fortes.

_Dean... – começou meio sem jeito, afastando-se um pouco para que pudesse se concentrar o suficiente no que pretendia falar.

_Sim, Cas. O que foi?

_Tem uma coisa estranha acontecendo comigo. – Dean o ouvia com atenção. – É só eu fechar os olhos e você aparece, mordendo os lábios como costuma fazer ou então eu começo a ver seu corpo em minha cabeça, e então eu me lembro do seu gosto, da maciez dos seus lábios tocando os meus e isso me deixa... Tão... – viu o anjo passar os dedos pelos próprios lábios antes de continuar. – Ensandecido, essa é a palavra... Eu acho.

_Louco... – disse o loiro.

_É, Dean... Louco. – ele concordou. – Eu penso em você o dia todo, e quando não posso te ver eu... Eu não sei, é como se não pudesse me sentir completo.

_Então por que se afastou aquele dia? – e forçou o moreno a olhar pra ele. – Por que começou a aparecer apenas quando Sam estava aqui?

_Eu... Eu estava confuso. – e baixou o olhar. – Eu sabia que se aparecesse enquanto o Sam estivesse aqui, você não ia poder conversar comigo sobre isso. – e voltou a olhar pra ele. – Mas agora eu sei que precisamos ter essa conversa, porque você está me fazendo sentir coisas que não são normais pra mim.

_Você está com duvidas? – perguntou.

_Não, Dean. – retrucou. – E esse é o problema.

_Não entendi.

_Eu tenho certeza demais do que eu quero, e eu chego a me espantar com a força do sentimento que tenho por você. – disse, deixando o caçador meio desconfortável com seu modo direto. – Mas... Antes eu pensava que você era indiferente.

_Indiferente? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Sim, mas agora que disse que tem esses sentimentos por mim... Devo acreditar que são verdadeiros? Que tem intenção de me ter para... Sempre.

O loiro engoliu em seco. É claro que sentia algo especial por Castiel, mas um relacionamento agora? Não era o que tinha em mente.

_Cas, eu...

_Mesmo sabendo que você não se prende a ninguém, Dean, eu tomei uma decisão importante.

_Decisão? – e engoliu em seco, tentando imaginar o que seria. – Que decisão?

_Eu... Estou pronto. – sussurrou. – Estou aqui pra me entregar a você, quero que você me tome, e só depois quero que me diga se vai ou não ter um relacionamento comigo.

_Como é?

_Me beije, Dean. – e então fechou os olhos. – Me beije e me tome para você.

O loiro salivou, a voz rouca do anjo chegando aos seus ouvidos enevoando seus pensamentos, amortecendo seu corpo, lhe deixando fora de si.

Seus olhos viram as mãos pálidas de Castiel tirarem o sobretudo inseparável, que logo foi parar no chão. Viu a gravata ser afrouxada e puxada do pescoço com uma lentidão agonizante, sentia as pontas dos dedos formigarem de vontade de despi-lo.

Aquele anjo safado, brincando com sua sanidade, enquanto se livrava das próprias roupas!

_Dean... Você quer me tocar? – perguntou, desabotoando a camisa social, olhando para ele com os olhos incrivelmente azuis.

O loiro piscou várias vezes, os olhos verdes descendo pela pele branca, que agora exposta, fazia seu corpo tremer de desejo.

_S-Sim, Cas. – disse levantando a mão em direção ao corpo do moreno. – Eu que-ro.

Viu o anjo sorrir, os lábios rachados se curvando de um modo nunca visto antes pelo caçador.

_Então vem. – disse ele, pegando a mão do caçador e colocando sob sua pele quente, despida de todo e qualquer pano. – Vem e me toca Dean.

Sentiu os dedos dele passearem por seu peito, pelo abdômen, voltando para os ombros e então para o pescoço, levantando o queixo do moreno na direção dos lábios do caçador.

A boca macia de lábios grossos colou-se na sua, tomando-o ferozmente, mostrando todo o desejo que o caçador sentia. As mãos grandes apertavam o quadril do anjo com certa força, fazendo gemidos saírem de forma agoniada de sua garganta.

Os lábios do caçador passaram a beijar seu queixo, descendo devagar para o pescoço, mordendo e chupando a pele pálida que cobria todo o corpo do anjo.

_Dean... – e sua voz pareceu morrer ao receber uma mordida mais forte, no ombro.

Sentiu um frio de repente com o afastamento do caçador, viu quando ele tirou a jaqueta que era de John e também a camisa verde oliva, os músculos bronzeados pareciam chamar pelas mãos de Castiel e ele não reprimiu o toque. Deixou que as mãos apertassem a pele bronzeada, apalpando em todos os lugares que conseguia.

Apertou-se mais a ele, colando as bocas, sentindo os lábios dele mexerem em sincronia com os seus, sentindo a língua dele se enroscando com a sua.

Não demorou mais que um segundo para aparecerem na borda da cama, mas dessa vez Dean não reclamou nem um pouco. Empurrou Castiel de forma delicada contra o colchão macio, vendo o corpo do anjo se afundar no lençol branco da cama que tinha usado naqueles dias em que estava na casa de Bobby.

Beijou-lhe o tronco, sentindo o anjo fincar as unhas na pele de suas costas, gemeu. Arrancou a cinta do moreno e abriu-lhe a braguilha, puxando o zíper em seguida, expondo a cueca boxer branca que cobria o membro enrijecido.

_Dean... – gemeu quando as mãos do loiro o tocaram por cima da cueca. – Dean... Deus, Dean... – e grunhiu ao sentir a cueca ser puxada para baixo junto com a calça social, estava completamente nu agora, sob o olhar do loiro.

_Cas... Você é tão lindo. – disse descendo os lábios pelo peito do moreno, enquanto suas mãos continuavam massageando o membro duro do anjo.

Arfou fincando ainda mais as unhas na carne das costas bronzeadas, ouvindo o gemido do loiro quando fez isso, o que mandou arrepios de prazer por seu corpo e de alguma forma se concentrou no meio de suas pernas.

_Dean... Faz alguma coisa. – disse sôfrego. – Eu... Eu acho que vou explodir. – e gemeu.

Dean sorriu, sentindo o moreno se contorcer embaixo de si.

_Ainda não, Cas. – e viu os olhos do anjo tornarem-se mais brilhantes, a face avermelhada o deixava espetacular. – Disse que quer que eu tenha você... Terei você por inteiro, você vai gozar comigo, juntos... Quando eu estiver dentro de você. – e Castiel tremeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras soarem roucas em sua orelha.

_Dean... Sim. – disse totalmente entregue.

O loiro sorriu, beijando a testa do outro, descendo por seu nariz, beijando-lhe a ponta e só então chegou à boca, tomando-o em um beijo voraz. Apertou o quadril contra o dele, forçou sua ereção, ainda coberta, contra a do anjo que se contorceu de prazer, as mãos do caçador em seu pênis, mas agora os movimentos eram mais lentos, como se Dean quisesse torturá-lo.

_Rápido Dean! – disse sôfrego por alivio. – Eu estou queimando! – e as veias da garganta podiam ser vistas, saltadas no interior da pele branca.

_Cas! – e então tirou as mãos do corpo do outro, recebendo um olhar desesperado em resposta.

_Dean...

_Calma... – com os dedos trêmulos desabotoou a própria calça e desceu o zíper, os olhos, agora ansiosos, de Castiel observavam seus movimentos.

Dean estava completamente nu, a pele bronzeada perdia a cor ao chegar ao baixo ventre, tornando-se mais pálida pela falta de sol e o anjo achou aquele degradê interessante.

Levantou parcialmente o tronco, Dean de joelhos a sua frente sentiu os dedos frios e elegantes tocarem de leve aquela região.

_Cas... – e olhou para os dedos do anjo, que agora desciam mais de encontro aos pêlos loiros. – Vai me enlouquecer assim. – e ouviu uma risada contida.

Piscou várias vezes os olhos verdes, vendo a mão pálida aproximar-se cada vez mais do pênis ereto e pulsante, chegava a ser torturante o modo como Castiel fazia aquilo, tão demoradamente.

Grunhiu quando os dedos finalmente agarraram firme o membro, descendo e subindo num ritmo lento, assim como ele próprio havia feito anteriormente.

_Cas... – e não conseguia dizer mais nada.

Fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, colocou as mãos na cabeça do anjo, empurrando-o sugestivamente em direção a virilha.

_Por favor, Cas. – disse, isolado naquele mundo onde apenas ele e Castiel existiam.

Logo algo molhado e quente acolheu-o por inteiro, Dean pode sentir a maciez daquela boca chupando-o com gula, enquanto a língua travessa enroscava-se nele. Agarrou os fios de cabelo do outro, aumentando o ritmo com que ele colocava e tirava seu pênis da boca.

Estava literalmente fodendo aquela boca gostosa que por tanto tempo sonhou em ter para si.

Dean voltou seu olhar para baixo, tendo a visão do anjo de olhos fechados a chupar-lhe com vontade, tinha certeza de que se não o fizesse parar acabaria gozando na boca do moreno, e esse não era seu plano.

_Cas... – chamou, mas o anjo não lhe deu ouvidos, extasiado demais com o gosto do outro para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele pedaço de carne em sua boca. – Cas... – chamou de novo, agora o puxando para cima.

_Dean? – e tombou a cabeça par ao lado, vendo o loiro engolir em seco com aquele gesto. – O que foi?

O caçador não respondeu. Deitou o anjo novamente, ficando por cima dele, beijando-lhe a clavícula enquanto abria as pernas do moreno para encaixar-se no corpo dele.

_Chupa, Cas. – disse colocando dois dedos perto dos lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Castiel não demorou a encher-lhes de saliva, quase imitando os mesmos movimentos de antes, quando estava com outra parte do corpo do loiro na boca.

_Isso, Cas. – disse, e então os tirou, redirecionando para o meio das pernas do moreno, encontrando o lugar que queria.

_Hmm. – e contorceu-se ao sentir o dedo de Dean entrar em seu corpo, causando algum desconforto. – Dean.

_Calma, Cas... Só um pouquinho ta? – e continuou movimentando os dedos lá dentro, vendo que o anjo aos poucos, abria mais as pernas, procurando um contato maior.

_Dean... – e arfou. – Isso não está sendo o suficiente... E-eu... Ah Deus! Eu preciso de mais, Dean! – e gritou o nome do loiro.

O suor escorreu pela têmpora do loiro. Ele retirou os dedos, posicionando-se em seguida no meio das pernas do menor.

_Cas... Eu vou...

_Rápido, Dean. – cortou, enroscando as mãos no lençol e mordendo os lábios. – Eu quero que você... Entre.

Não esperou mais, forçou-se para dentro do outro, entrando aos poucos, sentindo-se ser esmagado pelo canal do anjo, que em algum momento tinha envolvido seu quadril com as pernas esguias, puxando-o mais para dentro, fazendo-o entrar inteiro e de uma só vez.

_Oh, Deus! – gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Dean!

O loiro permaneceu parado, sentindo-se pulsar dentro do corpo do outro, imaginando se aquele era o momento certo para começar a se mover, mas não precisou tomar essa decisão sozinho. O anjo começou a se empurrar em direção a ele, ofegando e apertando as pernas em seu quadril.

_Dean... – gemeu, colocando uma das mãos na nuca do loiro. – Pode se mexer.

Não foi preciso um segundo pedido, o loiro retirou-se dele, quase que completamente para então entrar novamente com força, fazendo o anjo gritar.

Os movimentos de Dean eram rápidos, fortes, acertavam a próstata do anjo todas as vezes que o loiro entrava no corpo do menor, e o caçador podia sentir o moreno se apertar cada vez mais, as bochechas cada vez mais avermelhadas e os gemidos mais roucos, o nome de Dean era repetido incessantemente.

_Meu Deus, Cas! – e travou os dentes, metendo com mais força.

Castiel levou a mão até o próprio pênis, duro e gotejante de pré-gozo, começou a masturbar-se no ritmo em que Dean estocava, não demorou a sentir espasmos tomarem conta de seu corpo.

_Deus! – gritou apertando os olhos enquanto gozava. – Dean, oh Deus, Dean!

Os olhos do loiro se enevoaram, vendo Castiel em seu ápice, o gozo derramado sobre o tórax do moreno que arfava e gemia baixinho, com Dean ainda se movendo dentro dele.

_Cas... – e enfiou o nariz no pescoço do moreno, sentindo o cheiro de Castiel, foi quando teve seu orgasmo totalmente enlouquecedor, enquanto o sentia apertar-se mais ao seu redor.

Dean esperou um pouco antes de sair de dentro dele e deitar-se ao seu lado, o anjo ainda tinha a face avermelhada e alguns fios de cabelo grudados na testa.

_Você não estava bêbado quando eu cheguei Dean, nem mesmo tinha cheiro de álcool ou alguma garrafa por aqui... – comentou.

_Eu não queria que você desse a desculpa de que eu estava bêbado, para poder fugir mais uma vez. – disse. – Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora. Você é meu agora. – e o moreno sorriu, totalmente de acordo.

Dean poderia até negar, dizer que nunca teria um relacionamento com ninguém, mas internamente sabia que Castiel era o único que poderia fazê-lo pensar no assunto, e mesmo não admitindo ele já estava em um relacionamento com Castiel desde que colocou os olhos nele.

Porque o anjo era tudo o que Dean sempre quis, alguém que ficasse com ele para sempre e que nunca fosse embora.

* * *

**N/a:** Meu Deus! Gente como isso ficou grande O.O

**N/a2:** Ah, essa é a terceira e última parte da fic: 'Sobre Conversas Bêbadas com Dean' (as outras duas estão lá nas minhas histórias).

**N/a3:** Então é... Depois de todos aqueles reviews pedindo continuação né eu tive que fazer = ) Especialmente porque a Triele disse que ia me caçar, e é melhor não arriscar né! Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima = *


End file.
